Wireless communication devices, such as cellular phones, personal digital assistants, smart phones, etc., are a convenient means to stay connected with different people (e.g., family, friends, business acquaintances, etc.). However, users of such devices generally prefer to have different telephone numbers for different purposes (e.g., business versus personal). A telephone number is generally considered a unique subscriber identity. The subscriber identity may be defined in a subscriber identity module (SIM) card in such a device, and a transceiver (i.e., a receiver/transmitter module) is provided to support wireless communications for the SIM. Thus, to enable multiple telephone numbers to be supported in a single device, the device may include a distinct SIM card for each distinct telephone number and multiple transceivers (e.g., one transceiver for each SIM card).